The purpose of this project is to research and develop digital media-based nutrition education materials for low science literacy, underserved, and minority patients receiving dialysis treatment for ESRD. The developed materials will lay the foundation and serve as prototypes for a Phase II NIH SBIR application aimed at full development and marketing of an interactive educational software product. Fundamentally, this concept approach is meant to improve science and health literacy in targeted populations in an effort to empower individuals to learn scientific information in the context of extending a healthy life. To date, project researchers are unable to identify any products of this nature for ESRD patients. This NIH SBIR will provide Cara Cairns Design, in partnership with East Carolina University, Brody School of Medicine, Division of Nephrology - Center for the Study and Treatment of Kidney Disease (ECCKD), an opportunity to empower patients with knowledge to improve health outcomes. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The purpose of this project is to research and develop digital media-based nutrition education materials for low science literacy, underserved, and minority patients receiving dialysis treatment for ESRD. Fundamentally, this concept approach is meant to create an interactive educational software product that will improve science and health literacy in the targeted population. This NIH SBIR research will provide Cara Cairns Design a business opportunity to work with East Carolina University, Brody School of Medicine, Division of Nephrology - Center for the Study and Treatment of Kidney Disease (ECCKD) to improve public health outcomes for ESRD patients.